


Master

by Queenslittlesister



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Dom Roger, M/M, Multi, Other, Sub Freddie, Sub John, sub brian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:56:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28525080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenslittlesister/pseuds/Queenslittlesister
Summary: This is a Queen BDSM book.John=SubRoger=MasterFreddie=SubBrian=SubBrian,John and Freddie are all Subs,Roger is their master but they first meet at a party.
Relationships: John Deacon/Brian May/Freddie Mercury/Roger Taylor
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Roger=Master

John=Sub

Brian=Sub

Freddie=Sub

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*Freddie's p.o.v*

Hi,i'm Freddie and i'm a Sub so are my two Friends,Brian and John.This is our story of how we found our master.

It starts at a party,i'm the shy type,Brian is one of my good friends,he knows what to do if i go shy.I was with Brian and John at the party,we were sat at the bar,drinking,i only had one."Freddie",Brian said,"mm",i hummed,"you okay?",he asked,"just going into my shy state again",i said.he hugs me and we kiss.Me,John and Brian are all boyfriends.

"aww,",Brian said,"stop fussing",i said,slightly blushing."aw you're blushing",he said,"yea because you make me blush",i said to him,putting my head on his shoulder,he kissed my forehead."so we gonna look for a Master?",i asked,"if you want or we could wait for John",Brian said,"we'll wait for John then we'll look",i said,Brian nods.John walks over to us."come on,we're gonna go look for a Master for the three of us",Brian said,John nods and they wrapped an arm around me each.

We sat in a booth,John and i didn't drink neither did Brian.Then one person walks up to us,Brian talks to the person,"Freddie babe",Brian said,i squeak in reply,"we've got ourselves a master",Brian said into my ear,kissing my cheek,i nod,i'm shy."he's shy",Brian said."i'm roger",Roger said,",John",John said,"i'm Brian",Brian said,"the shy one is Freddie",Brian said."h hi",i stutter.


	2. 2

_A few weeks later_

*Freddie's p.o.v*

We had moved in with Roger,i share a room with Brian,Roger shared with John."I know Freddie i know",Brian said,"i'm scared still",i said,"i know baby i know you are",Brian said softly,kissing my cheek,we both get dressed,i put on jeans and a hoodie,Brian does the same.

We go downstairs,me in Brian's side,his arm around me."good morning",Roger said.I didn't say anything."morning",Brian said.after breakfast,we're all sat in the living room.Me in Brian's lap,his hands running up and down my sides and ribs.i elbowed him to stop."Ticklish?",he teased into my ear,he shyly nodded,he tickled me,i tried not to giggle."you know Freddie's ticklish",Brian said,"am not",i said,"yes you are",Brian said,"no i'm not",i said like a child.I'm the youngest i'm 19,john is 23 and Brian is 20."get him!",Brian said,i ran.Brian picked me up."PUT ME DOWN!",i said."No",Brian said,"Bri put me down",i beg.i had a record of starting a tantrum something the other three are now aware of."PUT ME THE FUCK DOWN!",i scream.

Brian lets go of me,i put on my shoes and run out the house,crying.I sat in the ally,i hate being treated like a fucking baby.I'm still getting used to everything."Freddie love",Brian said,"Fuck off",i said,i stood against the wall."come here",he said,"Leave me alone Bri",i said."Freddie i understand you're the youngest but please give roger a chance",Brian said,"fine",i said,Brian kissed me and wiped my tears."come on",he said.

"We're back",Brian said."living room!",Roger called,"i'm gonna set some rules and exceptions",Roger said,i sat on Brian's lap."none of you don't have to call me master if you don't want to,the exception for Freddie is if he needs to cool off he can.Do anything out of place,its a punishment not harsh i'm not that type of person",Roger said,i giggle."did i hear a giggle",John said,"n no",i said,"really?",john said,"mm",i hummed."i think you're lying",John said,tickling my tummy,i let out a quiet giggle."i heard it",John said,i push his hands away.

Brian kissed my neck with feathery kisses,"s stop it",i giggled. John and Brian were tickling me,Brian held me still,my arms behind my back."s stop it",i giggled as John tickled my tummy and sides."aww,Freddie's a little too ticklish",John teased,still tickling me,i was squirming,i felt Brian smirk before he blew a raspberry on my neck."you've come out of your shell of shyness",Brian said"to far",i said,i got up and walked off.

"i didn't mean it",Brian said,pinning me to the floor,my wrists in one of his hands above me.his other hand on my cheek."let me go",i said."hmm no because i love you",he said,"i love you too brimi bear",i said,"Freddie poo",he said,"shut up don't call me that",i said,"aw i'm sorry",he said,"accepted",i said,he kissed the tip of my nose,we both giggle.Brian let go of my wrists and pulled me to his chest,i put my head on his shoulder."m i love you Brimi bear",i said,"i love you too Kitten",he said softly."i love you to the moon and back",i giggle."i love you in entire universe",Brian said to me,running his hand through my hair.

I relaxed in his arms."good boy,calm down",he said,"shut it", i said,he poked my side,i squeaked."Freddie bear,sometimes you do need to calm down",he said,"i can't help my anger outbursts",i said,"i know you can't",Brian said,i'm sat on his lap."i love you to much Bri",i said,"i love you too Freddie bear",he said.I nuzzled my head into his neck."tired so tired",i mumble."aww",Brian cooed.I clung to him,falling asleep.

He kisses my cheek.Brian carries me to our shared room.He puts me in the bed with a blanket."cuddle",i said,"okay babe",he said,he lays with me,his arm around my waist."whats wrong Bear?",Brian said,"just tired",i said.he nods and i snuggle into his chest.

_ November 23rd 1978 _

I woke up and noticed Brian wasn't next to me,i was cuffed to my bed.How the hell did this happen."Brian",i call."Brian!",i called again."BRIAN HAROLD MAY MERCURY!",i call,he took my last name.I'm stuck bound to the bed in hand cuffs on my wrists and ankles."I see you're awake",John said,making me jump."how the hell did this happen?",i asked."Roger thought it would be funny to do it,me and Brian didn't agree",John said,"uncuff me its hurting my ankles and wrists",i said.John nods and takes them off,i sit up.he puts the cream on my wrists and ankles.

"thanks",i said,"no problem",he said,he kissed me,."Brian's in the kitchen",John said,"no wonder why he didn't answer",i said."Rogers at work",John said,"he's a dentist",John said"AM NOT!",we hear him shout from downstairs."get dressed",John said,i nod and put on a hoodie and jeans.I put my socks on as well.I sneezed.I hid it though.

I walked to the kitchen and sat at the island."good morning Freddie bear",Brian said,"morning babe",i said.He kissed my cheek.I ate my breakfast and stayed sat at the island.I sneezed into my arm,followed by three minutes of coughing."i'm not sick",i said,"Really?",Brian said,putting a hand to my forehead"its just a cold",i said,"Babe",he said,"i'm not fucking sick",i said.I know my voice was hoarse and my nose is stuffy."babe,i know your sick",Brian said,"i'm.NOT.sick",i said.I grabbed my phone and looked at all the pictures of me and my past boyfriends,(David Minns,Joseph Fanelli).

I sighed.I decided to text Joseph.

~~~~

{Freddie:Joey}

{Joseph:oh hello}

{Freddie:i miss u}

{Joseph:Miss you too}

{Freddie:I'm bored without you and my friends think i'm sick}

{Joseph:you are,aren't you?but wont admit it}

{Freddie:Why do you do tis to me?and yes i am,i hate people fussing over me}

{Joseph:mm i know but you liked it when i did it}

~~~~

I turned off my phone and sighed again,i miss Joseph more,he loved me.I sat on the bed,memories of us two in my mind.the best time we had together was when we stayed in bed and cuddled most of the time or we'd go out to the park and sit for hours."Baby,you okay?",Brian asked,"i'm fine",i said.I had three nicknames.John calls me Baby,Brian calls me Bear and Roger calls me Kitten or prince.

"Freddie,you sure?",Brian asked,"I'm fine Bri Bri",i said."okay ,if you need me i'm in the kitchen",he said,"okay",i said.I had a coughing fit,my voice is hoarse and my nose is stuffy.I had the door slightly open."Prince",Roger said,i flipped him off,i'm not in the mood for his crap,he's our master."whats wrong?",he asked<"nothing,i'm fine",i said,"don't lie to me",he said,"fine ,i'm sick but i don't want Brian and John fussing over me",i said,coughing."you're gonna have to tell them",Roger said,"no i don't blonde bitch",i said."watch your language",he said.

"sorry,i'm not myself today",i said,"I know",Roger said."get some rest,i'll be back with your medicine",he said,"Fine",i said.I settled down into bed.

*Nobodies p.o.v*

"Brian,John",roger said getting the two boys' attention."yes Master",John giggles,"if i were you two,i'd leave Freddie for now",Roger said,"yes master",Brian said."he's sick",Roger said,"he told me he wasn't",Brian said,"he doesn't want anyone to fuss over him,that's why he didn't tell you",Roger said."boys tops off",Roger said,"yes master",Brian said,taking his off and handing it to roger,same with John.

Roger went to get Freddie's medicine and then went back to the room."Kitten",Roger softly says,"wakey wakey",Roger cooed.Freddie's wearing a chastity belt the one he's wearing doesn't have a butt plug."yes",Freddie said,"you gotta take the medicine",roger says softly to Freddie,Freddie nods as Roger gives it to him."good boy",Roger cooed."i know you're tired",Roger said,Freddie nods and coughs into his arm.

Roger kisses his forehead.

As the days pass,Freddie gets better.

_ November 27th 1978 _

"good morning Prince",Roger said to Freddie,walking into the bedroom."morning",Freddie said,Roger kisses his cheek as Freddie puts on a hoodie,he let roger change the belt to something more of heavy but not to heavy,this one has a plug.Roger puts it on Medium pulsing."relax Freddie,its okay",Roger said.

Roger went to wake the other two boys,he turns on their butt plug,Brian squeals."good morning",Roger said.Roger turns up Johns butt plug.John jumps in shock,"good morning to you too",Roger said,"get dressed",roger said,Freddie was already in the kitchen,leg bouncing.He was in a hoodie and sweatpants."how are you feeling?",roger said,"better",Freddie said,Joseph is coming over.

The doorbell goes,Freddie opens the door,"Joey",Freddie said,"hey baby",Joseph said,"i missed you",Freddie said,"i missed you too",Joseph said,kissing Freddie's cheek.They hug."i can tell you've missed me baby",Joseph said,"mm i have,i couldn't stop thinking about you",Freddie said,.

*Freddie's p.o.v*

"mm i have,i couldn't stop thinking about you",I said to Joseph,we kiss,my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist.I heard Roger sigh in annoyance,"Shut it Roger",i said.Joseph and I kiss again as Brian walks into the room of me and Joseph's mid kiss.i cling to Joseph."don't leave me again",i said,"i wont",Joseph said,kissing my forehead.I stood by Joseph,i'm only an inch shorter than Joseph is."Freddie",Brian said,i roll my eyes."i'e got work babes",Joseph said,"aww okay",i said,"i'll be back don't you worry",he said,giggled."cutie",he said,we kiss again and hug."bye babes",i said,"bye bear kid",he said."fuck you",i said,"gladly",he said.

I shut the door,i'm in heaven of seeing Joseph again.i get my phone."hold him down",Roger said,i put my phone in my room when Brian and John hold me down to the bed."Get off me",i sad,"No",Roger firmly says while cuffing my wrists and ankles to the bed,he ripped off my trousers and top."so then think its okay to flirt",he asked,"n n n no",i said."No waht?",he said,"No master",i said,"so then,you're getting a punishment for it",he said,"yes master",i said,He pokes my side,i bit my lip.

"come on giggle",Roger teases.he straddles my waist,starting to slowly tickle up my ribs,i squeal."shit",i squeak.Roger starts to tickle my sides and ribs."HAHAHAHHAHAHAHHANOHOOH S STOP IT!",i laughed and thrashed."Aww tickle tickle tickle",Roger teased.He started tickling my tummy and armpits,i squealed and pulled on my wrist Restraints."S STOP IT NOHHEHEHE!",i squealed.

Roger stopped to let me breathe,i was panting heavily."are you gonna flirt again>"roger asks,i couldn't reply yet say anything."what?",i said,"are you gonna flirt again?",he asks,i shake my head while panting.Roger ran his hand through my hair.they take the cuffs off me and i sit up."never do that",i said.I coughed hard,Roger held a glass of water to my lips,"slowly",he said,i do."there we go,you're alright",he said softly.I walked to the front door after putting on sweatpants and a hoodie.

I looked out the window,i was starting to feel sick.I saw Josephs car pull up,i walked outside,"Joey",i said,"hey babes",he said to me,kissing my forehead."i feel sick",i said,"aaw babes",he said,he picked me up,i let myself relax on him,i wrapped my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist,i left the door open.


	3. 3

*Freddie's p.o.v*

I was still in Josephs hold,i nuzzled my head into the crook of his neck."love you Joey",i said,"love you too Freddie",he said.I whimper."i know you feel sick",he said,rubbing my back.I hummed in reply.I was shivering as well despite being in a hoodie and sweatpants."c cold",i said."you're running a fever",he said.he lay me on the sofa,brushing hair from my face and kissing my cheek,he puts a blanket on me not leaving my side.

He strokes my cheek and kisses my forehead."where are the other three?",Joseph asks,"bedroom",i said,he nods.he continued stroking my cheek and kissing my forehead,"don't leave Joey",i said,"i'm not leaving babes",he said."please,i don't want you to leave again",i said,"I know babes i know and i'm sorry for the first time",he said,"i know Joey bear",i said.I coughed into my arm."you're to nice to me",i giggle,"i know i am",he said,John,Roger and Brian walk in as i curl up on the sofa,Joseph still at my side."what's he doing here?",Roger hisses,i glared at them all."Shut it",i said to them.

Joseph is my Fiance,we never broke up just had time to ourselves,we both have the same wedding ring.Brian must've seen the ring on my finger.I smirked at Brian."arsehole",he mouths,i flip off Brian.I coughed again hard.Joseph rubbed my back soothingly,i relaxed in his touch and he kissed me."You'll get sick",i said,"i don't care,i care about your health more than my own",Joseph said,i nod."joey",i said,"yes?",he said,"can i move back in with you",i asked. 

"sure",he said,i already had most of my stuff still at Josephs flat.I got up and put on my trainers."Freddie,you're not leaving",roger said,"yes i am",i said,"i'm engaged to Joseph i have been for a year"i said.Brian tries to grab at my ring,"No",i said,Joseph wrapped his arm around me.

*Nobodies p.o.v*

"ever since Freddie's Fiance turned up all he's been is trouble",Brian said,"Brimi,we'll get him back",Roger said,"i loved him",Brian said,"we know",John said."we'll find a way",John said,by the time Joseph and Freddie had left,Brian was pissed off."Brian don't cry,i promise we'll get him back",Roger said,Freddie wasn't wearing the chastity belt,he had taken it off.

At Josephs flat.Joseph and Freddie are cuddling in bed together."i know you're ill darling",Joey said softly,wrapping an arm around Freddie."i love you so much Joey",Freddie says,"I love you too baby bear",Joseph says to Freddie,kissing his cheek and puling the blanket on them.

*At the house*

"we need some plan to get Freddie from Joseph",Roger said."you know Freddie wont leave Joseph,he and Joseph have a good relationship",John says,"true but Brian loves Freddie",Roger said,"SHUT UP!",Brian shouts from the kitchen."we have to do something",Roger said."I'll call to Josephs flat",John said.

~~~

{Joey/Joseph:Hello}

{John:hi,Its John,is Freddie there?}

{Joseph:Sorry,he's in bed right now}

{John:okay,give us a call if he wakes up}

~~~~

Once John hung up,"Freddie's in bed at the flat at the moment",John said."I'm going round there",Brian said"no,don't you fucking dare",Roger said,"To late",Brian said,he put on his shoes and went over to the flat."what are you doing here?",Joseph asks coldly."to see Freddie",Brian said."he's in bed now leave",Joseph said."let me see him",Brian said,"No",Joseph said,Freddie walks up to Joseph,wrapped in a blanket."fuck off Brian",Freddie said.Freddie's voice is hoarse and his nose is stuffy."go back to bed baby",Joseph said,"no,i wanna be here with you",Freddie said,"fine",Joseph said.

"Brian could you leave,i'm happy with Joseph",Freddie said."Freddie please",Brian said,"No fucking leave before one of us beats your arse",Freddie said.Brian leaves and goes back to the house."So then?"John said,"Shut it Deacon",Brian hissed."We're going to get him back,it'll take time but we will",Roger said,"we can't,Joseph has gone protective of Freddie",Brian said,"I'll give the flat another call",John said.

~~~

{Joseph:Hello?}

{John:sorry to bother you but is Freddie there,i'd like to speak to him}

{Joseph:i'll go get him}

........

{Freddie*Hoarse voice*:hello}

{John:Hello Freddie,how are you?}

{Freddie:sick}

{John:get well soon but i'd like you to come over without Joseph}

{Freddie:Not happening}

{Freddie:i can't leave the house without getting dizzy and lightheaded}

{John:i'll come over then}

~~~~~~

as John hung up,"Freddie's sick so i'm going over there",John says.

Once John gets to the flat,Joseph answers,"Freddie said i could",John said,"come in,he's in our room",Joseph said,John walks to Freddie's room."Freddie?its John",John said,"its open",Freddie says while coughing."oh Freddie",John said,"don't you dare",Freddie said."the only reason i'm here is because we all miss you and kinda want you back",John said,"not gonna happen,i want to be with Joseph right now",Freddie says,"i understand",John said.


End file.
